Night's Mellow Serenade
by Marry Gold
Summary: A submission for #tkrb60minutes prompt. The prompts was either "Music" or "Snow". Mikazuki was bored of his dull salaryman's life. But a beautiful songs kept him afloat and serenade him through the otherwise quiet walk back to his apartment.


The crunchy noises of snow when stepped on was the only noise Mikazuki heard on his walk back home. It was cold and snow has piled up from the afternoon, making it harder for his nonchalant attitude to ignore the freezing bites of frost now forming on his gloveless fingers. So he tucked his hands in his jacket's pocket and continued his merry way back to his apartment complex.

During this time, exactly 10:15 p.m., the soft tunes of a piano is always heard from the dimly lit bungalow always accompanied him on the way back home. The nameplate read 'Toushirou', and from the stories of the housewives around the area, the owner was frequently on business trips as he managed the family business. There should not be no one at home as the owner did not marry. But even so, from the last seven months ago until now, the same song would be played for around eight minutes until the neighbourhood turned silent again. This sparked an interest in the usually complacent salaryman.

Who played the piano?

Mikazuki stood and looked up at the only window unfurled by the curtains, which was on the second floor. It was easier to make things out thanks to the full moon shining on that night, but the silhouette of the figure playing the piano was yet to be seen. He has been doing this every single night since three months ago as his curiosity finally spurred him to investigate the mysterious piano player. No such luck, since the piano was well away from the window where he could see the multitude of books sitting neatly in a bookcase in the room. Once the piano stops playing, he took it as a cue for him to get back into reality and head back home. Though tonight was a fruitless attempt at finding out who the mysterious musician is, he was content to be able to listen to their beautiful piano playing. It was obviously sad and melancholic, almost as if they were trying to find their lost love, but their love was beautiful. It was the type of love Mikazuki loved to read in the novels he used to borrow from the library, though he stopped when adulthood compelled him to work and earn money like it was the only thing that could make the world go round.

Little did Mikazuki know, the figure he was trying to see was staring at his back from the window as he made his way home. It then disappeared into the darkness of the household.

It has been already nine months since he had heard the piano in the bungalow playing softly. Though now the snow already thawed to make way for spring, it was still cold that he shivered all the way to the bone. Still, the beautiful piano playing pulled him away from the gripping chill of the night and provided him with the warmth that his favourite books once provided during his school years. It took him away to some far off land with a silent breeze upon a grassy hill, with some dead flowers surrounding him and the mysterious figure sitting on the other side. As he tried to grab hold of the person sitting next to him however, the vision stopped and he was brought back into reality once more.

The music had ended.

He went to the nearby park across the bungalow, picked a single flower of a jasmine, and brought it over to the walls where he once stood. Though he still cannot see the figure playing such a magnificent piece, he wanted to thank him for the light feeling he get from listening to their play. So he placed the jasmine on top of the walls and went his way.

Tonight marked the last time he could hear the piano playing as he was transferred to another branch of the company, effective tomorrow. Though he could never know the identity of the person in the darkened room, he had silently fallen for their beautiful play. The love-struck Mikazuki can only now silently pray that fate would bring them together and that they may see each other.


End file.
